To Love Once More
by Entombed Boi
Summary: My first post in a long while, 30 years after Buffy's death her Niece (Jade) has become The SLayer. What happens when a love triangle forms between her and two figures from her familes past and present (Spike and Angel.) PLEASE R/R
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of their characters. I do however own Jade and any other original characters not featured in the series.  
  
Rating: PG13- Due to Violence, Coarse Language and Adult Situations/Themes  
  
Spoilers: Seasons 1 - early season 7  
  
Summary: I wrote this fic between season 6 and 7 so *basically* it's AU as of there Buffy has been dead for 30 years Cordelia is one of The Powers That Be (only actually) and the current slayer is Dawn's daughter Jade. What happens when two important people in her life both fall in love with her? Spike and Angel! A Willow sub-story features. Though this is a romance you can expect plenty of action  
  
I don't want to give away too much in the parings sense but I figured I should say the main relationship is Jade/Angel/Spike  
  
A/N: There will be flashbacks to Buffy's final days.  
  
To Love Once More  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angel jumped over the park bench only to be knocked several feet back by the demon's immense power. Spike then jumped to the ready, he came toward the creature from behind and swung his ax at its head. The creature swiftly got out of the ax's way, smacked it out of Spike's hand and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"You let it get away!" Angel scolded.  
  
"Excuse me," Spike argued getting to his feet. "I didn't see you jumping on the bloody thing."  
  
"You guys," Jade said pushing between the two. "It's getting away!"  
  
All three began to run after the ugly-purple-gorilla-demon-thing. It wasn't long before Jade got ahead of Spike and Angel; after all she's the Slayer. She jumped into the air and grabbed the creature's throat pulling it backwards, and in one swift motion she pulled it down to the ground, but she didn't move quick enough to avoid being tripped.  
  
Spike grabbed the demon's shoulders and stopped it from lunging at Jade. Angel then came in kicking the demon's head as Spike held it in place, all was going well until the demon broke out of Spike's grip and ducked causing Angel foot to hit Spike right in the nose.  
  
The demon seemed to be getting away when suddenly a plank from a park bench went straight through its neck.  
  
And there stood seventeen-year-old Jade, about 5'5 with brown eyes; her hair was dark brown with a few green streaks, running just past her shoulders. She had dark make-up, black nail polish (some nails pierced). She wore a blackish coat down to her knees, which showed a black skirt coming out under just past her knees.  
  
Spike and Angel ran to her side to congratulate her.  
  
"Jesus what a pussy!" Jade was the slayer, but it was obvious to any on- looker that at times she could be extremely blunt and loud. "I didn't think it would go than that easy."  
  
"Easy?" Spike asked in astonishment. "You shoved a bloody bench through it the sod's neck, hardly what I'd call 'easy'"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Jade said still wearing a playful smirk. "*Pussy*" she hid her obvious words behind a fake cough playing more juvenile games with Spike.  
  
"Okay I think I should say something before you two get into another hair pulling match so maybe we should do something about this. thing first" Angel said gesturing to the creature's dead body, obviously deciding to forgo humor once more.  
  
"We don't have to bury it do we?" Jade said horrified of the thought of burying a second creature that weekend. "Cause if so I'm not it."  
  
"Not it!" Angel exclaimed participating in their most childish game yet. And with that both Angel and Jade looked to Spike with joy in each of their eyes.  
  
Spike was the chosen one; he had been chosen to dig a hole suitable for burying and ugly-purple-gorilla-demon-thing. He stood in the hole, digging while Angel and Jade sparred, both Spike and Angel had played a big part in training Jade. They had to, how could they not help Dawn's daughter. They had both been in her life since she was born it seemed necessary.  
  
Spike watched them from the hole where he dug a grave for the demon; Jade's skill was incredible. It was comparable to Buffy's when she was alive. Spike could be brought to tears when thinking of Buffy, she was still a great part of him and he still loved her.  
  
Jade kicked at Angel's head as Angel used all his speed and strength to avoid being hit. Jade was spinning quickly which wasn't easy in her boots, she kept her balance even and she was always at the ready.  
  
"Okay kiddies!" Spike yelled crawling out of the hole. "Bring on the body."  
  
Angel began to drag the body into the hole. Spike watched in amusement.  
  
"Yeah next time your digging' the hole peaches!" Jade laughed as Spike yelled; she always thought it was funny when they fought. "So love, you wanna go round again or call it a night?"  
  
Jade yawned and stretched. "Ugh. I don't know, I'm a bit tired but it's too early to call it a night yet and I don't wanna go home having only killed that 'pussy'".  
  
"You shouldn't go if you're tired," Angel said taking on the adult role. "You don't want to get into a fight your too tired to win."  
  
"Oh don't be a poof," Spike got to his feet. "Love, if you wanna fight then we'll go out there and find some big bad wannabe and we'll kick its ass!"  
  
Jade just laughed while Angel rolled his eyes trying to hide his amusement. Jade got to her feet and took charge how she loved to.  
  
"Okay," she said in her important voice. "Me and Spike have to go in the same direction so we'll do one quick run through before heading home."  
  
All heads nodded. Angel headed back to his apartment and Jade and Spike headed in the direction of The Summer's house  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
Spike and Jade walked through the cemetery as they headed home; Spike and Jade had always lived together in the Summers' home. Spike had moved in when Jade's mother had her. Spike and Jade's mother had always been good friends, ever since her Mom was a teenager.  
  
Jade could understand why, Spike was a lot of fun and he was really caring, he and Angel were to of the best people she knew whether they were human or not. They had souls and as far as she was concerned they were way better than most people.  
  
"I was hoping to run into something else tonight," Spike said for the sake of speaking. "But it looks as though."  
  
"Yeah," Jade said disappointed. "I'm so bored at the moment I'd settle for a Vamp."  
  
And out of nowhere Jade's wish came true as to Vampires came out of a nearby bush, both were male, one dressed like a punk the other in a suit, probably from his funeral. Both came running towards Jade and Spike.  
  
Jade rushed forward excited, she jumped into the air and spin kicked the closest Vampire knocking it to the floor, unfortunately the kick had thrown her off balance and landed her on her side.  
  
Jade had landed hard and she now lay there in 'ouch'. Without her knowledge the other Vampire was behind her ready to stab her. Just as the knife began to come down Spike was there, he grabbed the Vamp's hand and neck spinning him around and throwing him to the floor.  
  
Spike grabbed Jade and pulled her to her feet; they made eye contact understanding each other they each headed for separate targets.  
  
Spike walked towards the Vampire he had knocked to the floor. It got back to its feet and came towards Spike with the knife trying to stab Spike. Spike was quicker than the soulless Vampire he swiftly disarmed it and punched it in the face sending it down.  
  
Jade faired well with her target, she had her stake at the ready waiting for an opening. The Vamp swung at her head with his right arm, she countered by spinning so that her back was to him blocking with her left then swinging her right elbow around knocking him off balance.  
  
Jade withdrew her stake and impaled the creature, by the time it was becoming dust she was already moving to Spike's aid.  
  
Spike moved towards his opponent with the knife now in his possession.  
  
"My knife now," Spike said smugly putting it in his black coat. "Let's end this now."  
  
The Vampire seemed to still have a small amount of strength left, he rose to his feet and his eyes turned a sickly red. Spike hadn't seen anything like that, he wondered if Willow's eyes were like that.  
  
"You cannot save her Vampire!" it yelled in a disturbing voice. "She will be ours!"  
  
The creature ran towards Spike with knew strength and speed knocking Spike back into the air with one blow.  
  
Spike flew through the air and landed to knock Jade to the ground, putting them in an awkward position in which he was left laying on top of her.  
  
Though their bodies touching, a cold silence and deep disbelief stood between these two.  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
Angel walked the streets of Sunnydale, through Main St., it always amazed Angel how many people walked the streets at night. Sunnydale isn't a safe place and it probably never will be, but these people don't know that.  
  
Angel stopped outside the sun Cinema that had been reopened about twenty- five years ago. Angel rarely thought about the old days when it was he and Buffy fighting with the Scoobies. Before Spike had a soul, before he lost his for the second time and before he left for LA. before Cordelia.  
  
Angel used to get many messages from The Powers, usually delivered by Cordelia and though it was a rare event seeing her was always a pleasure. He would have been much happier if they had never taken her, but when he thought of all the good she's done and she still can do, he was almost happy for her.  
  
After a reasonably long walk Angel was walking up the stairs in his apartment building where he had been living for the past two years since Jade had been called.  
  
/~FLASHBACK~\  
  
Angel walked down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel hoping that someone would be there. No such luck. Angel was having trouble remembering the last time he had a customer or anyone to work with.  
  
He walked over to the fridge behind the counter, on it he saw the post card he had received from Connor. Connor was now in his mid-forties, much older than Angel appeared to be. Connor was traveling through Africa at the moment, after getting over a fortune for one of his cases at Angel investigations, probably their biggest case ever; Connor had started a world tour with his wife. Angel missed him, but he was also happy for him.  
  
Suddenly the phone began to ring. Angel moved quickly hoping it would be some form of business.  
  
"Angel investigations, we help the helpless" Angel answered putting on a happy voice.  
  
"Angel.?"  
  
\~FLASHBACK ENDS~/  
  
Angel pulled out his key and unlocked the door to his tiny apartment. After entering he walked to the fridge and pulled out a cup of pig's blood and headed to his bed to watch some TV, as Angel began to sit down he felt a pair of eyes watching him from the kitchen he had just exited.  
  
"Angel."  
  
Angel turned to see Cordelia standing in the kitchen doorway. He walked closer to her to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, stopped and smiled.  
  
"Cordelia?" he asked. "Is it really you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
AN: Not a very eventful chapter sorry, I am still establishing the story and chapter 3 is nearly complete so just hold on. Also I didn't note this in the last chapter but this story indicates that the events of season 4 and some of three, of Angel, did not occur ~  
  
Jade opened the front door to the house and took her jacket off hanging it up on the coat rack. She headed straight up to her room, not being in the mood to listen to her mother try and talk to her like they had something to talk about.  
  
Halfway up the stairs Jade thought she had made it home free but her mothers greeting voice couldn't help but interrupt her.  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
"Hey Mom," Jade replied at a stop half turning to engage her mother for what would hopefully be a brief conversation. "How was work?"  
  
"Uh. fine I guess," her Mother said, presumably tired from long shift at the hospital. "How's your day been?"  
  
"You know same old." Jade wasn't in the mood to talk about things with her Mom so she started to make a quick escape by saying she was tired from slaying and wanted to just have a shower and go to bed.  
  
Finally escaping up into her room Jade lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Spike and Angel, both of them played such important parts in her life and she really didn't know what she would do if they weren't in her life. She had friends at school, though not many, but none of them were as important to her as Spike and Angel were.  
  
Jade just lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling and taking in the sweet silence of midnight in Sunnydale once the Vampires had been laid to rest, either by the slayer or lack of human prey. This was the brief time everyday that a mild peace inhabited the city, until the sun next set when the creatures would arise again. During the day of course people could walk around safely but the small town wasn't really peaceful  
  
That was her life and for entire life that's all it would be, death was the only way out of her slayer duties.  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
Spike arrived home a short time after Jade and arrived to find neither Jade nor Dawn so he headed down to the basement where he had been staying for years now, ever since Dawn's husband had left.  
  
Spike had a small television, which he turned on having a brief flick through the channel before drifting off. As usual there was a load of crap on each channel - causing Spike to have a flick through the newspaper of the day. Missing people, a lot of them Spike knew this thing happened often in Sunnydale but he couldn't help thinking of what the vampire had said earlier: "you cannot save her vampire, she will be ours." Someone was turning humans into vampires, building a force. But that vampire was no ordinary vampire. something was happening.  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
"Let go of me!" The vampire flung its limbs wildly trying to escape from its brethrens' grip. The other vampire held it tightly as the shaman chanted something in Latin, only causing further outbreak from the vampire, it revealed its true face with intense anger hissing and screaming in pain.  
  
The shaman lifted its eyes from the ground forcing the dark red mist up from the small cauldron, which lay on the dirty concrete floor of the small warehouse. The vampire continued to shriek fiercely as the red mist sifted into it. The red mist had now invaded the creature's body causing it to shake more ferociously than before. It freed itself from the other vampires' grip and thrashed about madly on the floor, it was having some sort of seizure as its eyes turned the sickly red of the invading mist.  
  
The shaman stood from his position near the small cauldron and waked closer to the seizing vampire, he knelt beside it and gripped its face in his hand. The shaman chanted something and the vampire began to calm down as its eyes cooled to their usual color.  
  
"Excellent work," a shadow called from the corner of the room. "At this rate we'll have an army next week."  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
Heavy music blasted through the Summers' house causing Jade to shoot up in her bed, she looked at her alarm clock furiously seeing she only had a half an hour before school. She rubbed her ears annoyed from the noise coming from downstairs, she recognized one of her CDs had been stolen while she was still asleep; her favorite Slayer album (Dibalous in Musica) being blasted to her mother's undoubted fury.  
  
Jade pulled her legs over the side of the bed, pulling them out from under the sheets. She was wearing full pajamas but she liked to be fully dressed for the day before she went downstairs, though it would only be her mother and Spike, she'd prefer to have her hair and make up done.  
  
Her closet door swung open easily, after quick shower, she picked out her outfit for the day. A red skirt down to her knees, a plain long sleeved black top, she wore her dark brown hair down just past her shoulders, her green streaks showing.  
  
Jade descended the stairs in her boots and turned into the kitchen where she saw Spike eating breakfast with the music blasting loudly, Jade crept up behind Spike where the CD player sat beside him and slammed her hand down on the stop button. Spike looked up at her in annoyance.  
  
"Okay I know this may come as a shock to you but I don't like to share," Jade pulled up a stool and sat down beside Spike for a lecture. "Do not creep into my room while I am asleep and steal my CDs. Especially not this one, it's one of my favorites."  
  
Spike looked at Jade with a hint of humor in a hidden smirk, Jade replied with a smack in the head as she walked to the fridge and pulled out some milk to make herself some coffee before school.  
  
"Funny isn't it," Spike asked with a smile.  
  
"What?" Jade looked up from her coffee.  
  
"That The Slayer would listen to a thrash band of the same name," he smiled to her. "Kind of ironic."  
  
"Do you have some sort of point to back that up or are you just making small talk?" Jade asked shoving the milk back in the fridge and taking another sip of here coffee. "So where's my mother?"  
  
Spike looked around the room spotting her nowhere and shrugged as Jade walked upstairs to see if her mother was in her bedroom.  
  
Jade knocked on her mother's closed door waiting for a response, Jade slowly turned the handle in her tight grip and pushed the door open slowly peeking in to see nothing of her mother. Jade entered the room cautiously now slightly worried; she looked at her mother desk to see an opened envelope lying next to her mother's letter opener. Jade walked to the desk and picked the empty envelope up into her hands looking at some sort of evidence as to who it was from but there was none.  
  
Just as Jade began to turn away she noticed someone was watching her from the other side of them room, Jade felt uncomfortable with these eyes so fixed on her. Jade searched for a weapon instantly grabbing her mother's letter opener, Jade quickly flipped backwards and span to face the person watching her to see nothing. This came as a great shock as Jade had been s convinced that someone, or something, was watching her.  
  
Jade began to stand and she once again felt the presence in the room she scanned the area in front of her and so nothing so she quickly turned only to be knocked down with great force. Jade leapt to her feet and looked at a figure running into her mother's bathroom.  
  
Jade picked up her mother's letter opener and followed her attacker into her mother bathroom seeing some sort of figure sliding through the small window. Jade stopped briefly and proceeded to the window. She looked out into her yard seeing nothing until a large black and slimy hand reached forward grabbing her shirt and pulling her out her mother's bathroom window.  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
Spike sat in the silence of the kitchen as he finished his breakfast of blood and cereal, he was wondering why Jade had been so worried about Dawn, she could definitely take care of herself and what was going to happen in the morning, nothing evil was awake.  
  
Suddenly Spike's thoughts cam crashing out the sound of a large thud from outside the house, in the backyard. Spike jumped to his feet and ran to the window looking outside to see Jade fighting some sort of black slimy demon, which seemed unusually fast. Spike ran towards the back door and pushed open running into the scolding sunlight. Spike felt his skin burning as he lurched back into the doorway in great pain, he tripped over his own feet and watched Jade's fist collide with the creature's face as it used it's immense speed to gain the upper hand and grab her form behind.  
  
Jade was held tightly by the black demon, its physique was humanoid, though its speed was something great, it held her tightly as if trying to pull her off balance, Jade instantly launched her elbow into the creature's side as it grunted quietly and attempted to re-establish its weakened grip. Jade stop her boot's heel into the creature's foot and pulled forward trying to escape the creature's grip. Jade was released with great ease and as she leaped forward she turned back to see an arrow lodged firmly in the dying creature's skull.  
  
Jade caught her breath and turned to Spike who watched with a relieved expression from the back-doorway. Jade walked towards Spike then stopped realizing something, her mother wasn't in the house, if she was she would have come out at the noise, she was gone without a word or any explanation.  
  
That's really weird. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"No, she wouldn't have just left without telling us," Jade told Spike as she pushed the backdoor open and walked back into the house. "She would have left me a note or. something."  
  
Jade began to walk up the stairs back to her mother's room, where the demon had attacked her, followed closely by Spike. Jade walked back into the room and began rummaging through her mothers desk where she kept al the families important documents. Jade frantically searched her drawers for some indications of where she had gone.  
  
"Spike help me look," Jade said as she continued searching. She expected Spike to help her but when there was no response she turned back to face him. "Are you gonna help or just sit there?"  
  
"Jade," Spike kneeled down beside Jade. "I know this is hard but you need to stay calm."  
  
"Spike how can you say that?"  
  
"You're not thinking clearly love," Spike looked at Jade very seriously. "That demon was in here for a reason. Don't over react but it's possible-"  
  
"No!" Jade pushed Spike away. "He didn't take her. he can't have. My mother wouldn't have gone quietly it's too." Jade was starting to believe Spike, she wasn't thinking clearly and Spike was. She instantly looked to Spike for advice, asking him for guidance with her eyes.  
  
"Jade you're the slayer," Spike looked at her with caring eyes sparked with encouragement. "If anyone can find her you can. You just have to follow your instincts."  
  
"Thank you," Jade got to her feet and dusted her skirt off and headed towards her bedroom.  
  
"What's the plan love?" Spike asked following her.  
  
"I hit the demons bars in town and get information."  
  
"I thought we were gonna look through Dawn's desk?" Spike asked wondering what had happened to her instincts.  
  
"That's what you're for isn't it?" Jade asked sarcastically closing her bedroom door to get changed into something she could fight better in.  
  
"I think demon bars are slightly more my forte than paper work," Spike whined leaning up against Jade's door. He could her shuffling through her drawers savagely much as se had in Dawn's room. Spike was quite amused that even in time of great urgency Jade had to make sure she looked okay.  
  
After another moment Jade opened her door - causing Spike so stumble slightly, Jade paused as Spike regained his balance, they were quite close together as Spike could feel the warm, human heat of her body. Spike realized he was in her way and quickly stepped back into the hallway, which Jade then entered quickly.  
  
"You hit the books I hit the bars, got it?"  
  
"Jade," Spike called after her. "Don't you have school?"  
  
"It's called priorities Spike," Jade continued to walk down the stairs and out of the house where she didn't look back, though Spike could imagine her face perfectly; the look of determination.  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
"No," Angel backed away from Cordelia horrified. "That can't be right, there must be something I can do!"  
  
"I'm sorry Angel," Cordelia moved towards Angel in a plea for him to listen. "It's the only thing you can do."  
  
"No," Angel ran into the kitchen and began thrashing about in his cupboards and drawers. "I don't believe you!"  
  
"Angel." Cordelia looked at Angel, and his eyes met hers. "I know this is hard for you, you don't want to abandon her, like you did Buffy."  
  
"I didn't abandon Buffy I."  
  
"I know," Cordelia put her hands softly on Angel's shoulder. "Angel I'm not the one you need to convince."  
  
Angel tried to open his mouth but he couldn't find the words to convey his thoughts. He looked it Cordelia's gleaming eyes, which had once shone so brightly in his life, if only things were still so simple. Jade almost made things normal, but the connection between her, Dawn and Spike was stronger than any connection he had with them, maybe things would be easier if he left.  
  
"Angel I'm sorry, but you know what you have to do." Cordelia looked into Angel's eyes, her own filled wit despair. "I didn't mean to do this to you but you had to understand."  
  
~#^*()*^#~  
  
Jade walked quickly down the dirty ally outside the demon bar, her fists clenched tightly searching for some sort of revenge. Jade stopped outside the back entrance and tried to calm herself enough to make a subtle entrance.  
  
The door sat slightly open, the smell of blood and cigarettes blew into Jade's adept sense of smell, she peeked through the tiny gap to see many large demons sitting at a bar, maybe it would have been a good idea to take Spike with her, though during the day he couldn't really do much.  
  
Slowly moving her legs Jade opened the door far enough for her to move through it into the demon crowded bar, she walked in quietly; see that none of the demons had noticed her. Jade walked closer to the bar and realized the she was the Slayer; she had to show them she meant business.  
  
Jade looked around the room for some kind of weapon and she spotted the pool-sticks lying across the pool table. She walked over to them and picked one up, she liked how it felt gripped tightly in her hand. Her attention moved back to the bar, where the largest demon she could see in the place was about to get up. Jade walked up behind the demon ready for a fabulous display.  
  
"Ahem," Jade cleared her throat gaining the demon's attention. I t turned around with an annoyed look which Jade instantly abolished with one quick thrust of the pool-stick straight into the demon's windpipe. It went down gasping for air and moaning in the great pain in its throat. Jade pulled the pool-stick out only to beat the demon, with it, repeatedly in the head, Jade finally stopped as the demon crashed loudly on the floor.  
  
Jade looked around the room of demon faces, some fearful others amused.  
  
"Well now that I have everyone's attention," Jade stepped up onto the bar stool the, now dead, demon had once occupied, once upon it she stepped higher on top of the bar. "I suppose you all know who I am so we'll skip the formalities. There was an ugly black slimy demon in my house this morning and I'm assuming at least one person in here knows why and what is was. Now is someone going to come forth or so I have to pierce some more wind pipes?"  
  
Jade once again looked out into the now silent room, the demons did not even shift in their chairs they just watched her in fear surprise and in some cases great anger. Jade felt movement somewhere behind her, she reacted quickly in jolted her pool-stick in just the right place, she felt it hit a solid surface and sink into flesh. Jade kept her guard up and simply thrust the poll-stick deeper pulling it back to her before she heard the body of the demonic bartender crash.  
  
"In case it wasn't clear before I'm in charge here." 


End file.
